


the shoe hit his face, not my lips

by sheepweeps (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Holidays, Comedy, M/M, Shirabu-centric, it was love at first hit for goshiki, rip to goshiki’s lips, some flirty goshiki because why not, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: A stranger gets hit by a shoe, and a tiring day for Shirabu ensues.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 31





	the shoe hit his face, not my lips

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’ll have the time to post for goshira week, so why not post one rn!
> 
> (i don’t have a beta so i’m sorry if there were any errors)

Shirabu was not fine. Definitely not fine as he made his way back to his dorm and brought out his soaking backpack. His hair was dripping wet, his glasses smudged with the rain from outside and his newly printed lectures were in a sad state as he was. 

As he opened the door from his shared room he quickly untied his wet shoes and felt his mushy sock against the cold tile floor. Who even sets tiles as a floor design? Well their cramped bedroom hasn't been renovated since he came here and it’s been 3 years so that was saying something.

As he set his wet belongings on the rack near the door he can hear the television buzzing, so Yahaba must be done with his classes, Shirabu thought.

The copper-haired man glared at his umbrella on the kitchen counter he forgot to bring and headed his way to the couch. His clothes were damp from the rain but he was too tired to change even if it was uncomfortable. Too tired to care even if it was uncomfortable.

With a frown taking over his face and the wet sock he hasn’t had the urge to remove he sat down next to a Yahaba grabbing the cold cup of tea waiting for him as usual.

“So..” His roommate said, not even sparing a glance but can manageably discern his friend’s bad day. 

The background noises of the TV spared the gloomy atmosphere Shirabu has created. 

“Don’t. Even bother.” He replied after a pause, his voice was low and his brows were furrowed. Nothing was going right today, and so is his mood.

Okay, Shigeru doesn’t deserve to experience his foul attitude even if they were used to each other’s mishaps. He didn’t want to set a cold ambiance and suffocate themselves in this barely lit room but he feels like a moldy casserole with a wet napkin on his feet so no, he can’t smile and say everything’s okay when it’s not. 

He was late for his 7 am class, the notes he spent 3 hours writing was spilled with coffee by an irritating asshole when he was at a cafe and the rain decided to wash away the fleeting hope for redemption when he was at the middle of his way back to his dorm without an umbrella at hand. The elevator was broken so he had to begrudgingly climb 6 floors, thank the heavens!

His eyes were drooping and his tired hands were shaking indicating his need for rest. Yahaba must’ve seen it, and decided to turn off the television and look at him with a wide smile.

His friend looks at him for a moment, eyes gentle while patting his shoulder.

“So! I know you’re feeling down-“

“No, I’m feeling high above the clouds isn’t it obvious?” Shirabu interrupts, scoffing while thinking about his day.

Yahaba pouted slightly but decided to bring back the grin.

“Shhhh listen to my soothing voice and smell the heavenly scent of your cold tea.” His friend said as he touched Shirabu’s frown with the tip of his finger.

Unfortunately, he wasn't having it and snatched Yahaba’s hand away and placed it on his head.

“Please, your booming voice can be heard until Taichi’s room.”

“Shiraboo!” His roomate gasped, looking offended with the truth plastered on to him.

With the accusing tone his friend made, he felt the tug of his lips developing to a smile as a small laugh escaped. 

“Okay, carry on.” 

The latter sighed and began fiddling with the stray thread on their couch.

“So! As I was saying we’re going to the beach.”

Just as those words escaped his friend's mouth all Shirabu can think about is if his friend hit his noggin with the coffee maker again.

“Wha-“ 

“You know the land with the sand and the sea with its fishes. The place you want to have your dream home with your lover by your side while you smile at the sunset with your dream dog ruining a kid’s sandcastle!” His roommate said as his volume begin to increase to a full shout of joy.

That was oddly specific but definitely accurate, but he wasn't gonna tell his friend that he was right though.

“You know we still have classes." Shirabu responded with a sigh and stretched his legs and placed it on Yahaba's lap.

“Yes I do, but school break is a couple of days away and I planned everything with a friend I haven’t seen in a while so please.”

Shirabu is also not gonna tell him he has a soft spot for Yahaba when he pouts, but he definitely does.

“I guess we can come” He said as dangled his feet that was still on his friend's lap.

The said man raises his fists for victory and a wide smile that outshined the sun settled on his face.

“See! Now go take a shower and remove those bunny socks you’ve been wearing. It looks disgusting.”

-

To say that he was glad he agreed was an understatement. The resort they were staying at was beautiful even before they entered the place. The sea from far away was sparkling, it’s vast space was endless and it’s strong waves met with the shore. The wind flowed through their baggy clothes, the heat was mingling with the warm air his stray strands swept across his sweaty forehead. 

The sky was pleasantly blue with its soft clouds scattered in every place. The coconut trees made the scenery like those holiday postcards his aunt sends him. Some tourists were seeking shade on its outstretched branches, their eyes covered with sunglasses with their kids in tow holding toy buckets.

He can’t help but smile and think of the pictures he’ll be collecting after their trip.

“See I told you I was great with these types of trips.” Yahaba enthusiastically said as he was searching for the parking lot.

“And by you, you mean your friend Kunimi, right?” Shirabu said as he wore the sunglasses perched on his head seconds ago.

“When we get there expect your bed to be outside our hut.” Yahaba replies jokingly, well with a bit of anger.

As they parked their jeep, they trudged their way to the reception. The gravel path they were walking led them to a quaint house with its glass doors and open walls, it’s beige curtains gently swaying with the wind. 

Kenjirou sat on the bulky chair as the other grabbed their room key. He can’t believe he’ll be staying here for a few days lounging without the thought of their crusty university. He managed to fix his messy hair and place their bags on the floor for the time being.

“Our check-in begins at 8. So we’ll be able to go to our hut after 30 minutes? Then we’ll meet Kunimi and his friend when they arrive at 12 which means we’ll meet them in about 4 hours and 30 minutes.” Yahaba said as he settled next to Shirabu.

“This is the first time I’ve heard you say so many numbers.” He replies.

“Oh come on, I know my numbers and the room number we’ll be staying at so don’t sass me out or you’ll definitely sleep on the beach.” His roommate pouts again and huffed with indignation.

They decided to explore the resort since they’re hut was not ready yet. The two went further down the land, the stone steps guiding them to the shore. It seemed that the beach wasn’t the only thing it got for tourists; there were small shacks for food, old boats next to the rocky shore and a few quaint huts littered on the beach. Shirabu felt his body sink because of the grainy white sand they were walking on.

The ambience was calming, there were only a few people gathered there, the sounds of the waves and the rustle of the small patches of greenery was what settled on his mind. 

“Hey Shirabu?” His brown-haired companion whispered as they looked at the view.

Yahaba appeared to be serious, his face was calm but his mouth twitched a bit.

“What is it?” He asks, voice dipped with worry.

“It’s just... I have something to ask you.” 

Shirabu places a hand on his shoulder, indicating for him to continue.

Yahaba looked at him and back to the bright sky. He exhaled quietly, and hugged Shirabu.

“Why are you wearing shoes when you know we’re going to the beach?” His voice passive, with his placid expression.

Damn him for having a crackhead friend. He pushed his godforsaken friend to the side and looked at him as if he was a poisonous spider.

“I thought we were going to be sentimental but you just ruined the mood.”

Yahaba’s face was still curious, but his eyes are now staring at Shirabu’s beige converse. His left hand was now touching his chin, as if he was investigating a crime.

“Is it like a bold fashion statement you want to prove? Or you just hate sand just like how Anakin Skywalker hates sand?”

They began to walk again with the two talking about shoe fashion.

“I felt like wearing shoes, you should also ask yourself since you’re wearing crocs you uncultured swine.”

-

The huts were scattered on the sea, only the white wooden bridge connected them to land. Their room was small but comfortable. Everything seemed like it's made out of wood. The walls were carved with waves and boats, the open windows left a light tone in their area and the small door led them to a balcony that shockingly fit two chairs and a coffee table. 

If Shirabu could describe their stay as of the 2 hours they've been here he'd say it's simple but serene. And if you ask Yahaba he'd say it gave him the tropical vibe the speedo store failed to do.

As soon as they placed their bags inside, his friend's body dived beneath the white cushions and closed his eyes. Well, 5 hours of switching roles of driving was still tiring but he himself felt restless.

"I'll just wait for Kunimi’s call. You can do the 'sentimental stroll to find yourself' type of thing you do while it's still not too hot."

He nodded for confirmation even if his friend wasn't facing him. He grabbed his phone along with his room key and decided to go near the end of the stairs where the bridge met the beach. 

Rather than going straight to the beach he went near the reception center where they saw the pool tucked under the thick leaves of trees. It was a short trudge down the creaking wooden planks and there he saw the quiet paradise he was glad to find.

He set his foot upright near the rocks and settled his body on a tree. The pool was smaller than he expected and since it wasn't out in the open he guess it's not a common place to go to.

He took out his phone and snapped pictures of small plants sprouting next to the tree he was leaning on. When suddenly the bush a few meters across him rustled loudly. 

Shirabu jumped from his position, trying to create more distance away from that sound.

It was fine, he says to himself. The pool separated him from the large animal (?) 

Just in case, he removed his right shoe since a man is useless without a weapon, what can he say? And his arms and legs were not enough to shield him away from his death.

A figure emerged and without even thinking, Shirabu’s reflexes made him throw the shoe precisely at the person.

Yes, a person. It hit straight to the man's fucking face and fell on the pool while doing so.

Shirabu promptly jogged his way to the guy he saw. The man took a few seconds to regain his breath, he held his face gently. The quick dip to the pool left his hair dripping wet and his shirt was sticking on to him. 

"I didn't know that there were flying converse shoes in the area." The stranger muttered while still cradling his face.

Shirabu doesn't know what to do. Does he call for a beach medic since the guy was expressing pain. Is there even a beach medic? Is he bleeding? Damn, I’m a med student but what the fuck do i do?

"I'm sorry, I got shocked." His voice was monotonous, a bit of sarcasm was subtly oozing with his small remark.

"Oh." The guy replies after getting shocked with the close voice he heard.

The stranger peeks at Shirabu, his fingers now at the edge of his eyeballs to see him. He made a small noise of what Kenjirou can deem as a small laugh. Which was good if they were having a normal conversation and not a shoe flying accident.

"Seems like this is fate" The man whispered with a shy smile still on his lips.

"Huh?" All Shirabu can do is look at the guy with confusion, since he can't hear the muffled words.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just my face was too blinding maybe you got too shocked. It's okay. I’m..Goshiki the shoe magnet!"

The Goshiki guy say and decidedly removes his covered face. 

Okay he’s kinda cute, only a half, honestly that's surprising to say the least. He wasn't bleeding but he thinks he threw the shoe too hard.

"I honestly thought you were a lost bear." Shirabu finally replied after their awkward staring contest.

Goshiki pouts and begins splashing the water like an upset kid.

"I think we need to get you a towel" 

-

"So I was chasing this white cat while my friend Kunimi was waiting for our key since we were early." Goshiki said while licking the ice cream Shirabu bought him as 'payment'.

They walk across the small stores hoping to find a decent towel he can buy. Since the hotel didn't even offer a necessity, how great.

"And I saw the cat leap until I saw this place. I got lost and I saw the cat again from bushes and that's how you saw me jump from the bush and fell on that cold pool." Goshiki animatedly reenacts the pouncing movement he made and kept on meowing after the story.

"I think you should stop talking right now. Your lips are swollen because of the blow." Shirabu finally says after looking at the younger weirdly.

The other just laughs and replies with a shaky tone but nonetheless, he still looks stubborn.

"Well it was your fault. I think you should kiss the pain away."

Shirabu looks at him just as how he looks at his research paper when in university and rolls his eyes, they were now on a halt and he felt the warm tingle on his cheeks.

"Speaking of your friend Kunimi, I think he's the guy my friend Yahaba was talking about."

They began walking again. It was kind of weird from an outsider's point of view; a walking Goshiki licking vanilla ice cream with a blushing Shirabu with a wet converse on his hand.

"Oh, so you're Shirabu! You're the stressed out med student that Kunimi mentioned." The raven-haired man smiled with victory after remembering his friend's words.

"I think your lips need more bruising." Shirabu snarkily replied with a scoff escaping his lips.

"Then seal it with a true love's kiss, pretty Shirabu-san.”

-

As they make their way to the older's hut, Goshiki’s small talk hasn't ceased. From what he had gathered for the short amount of time they've met, he knows the other’s favorite ramen noodle brand to the small hole his dorm has.

It wasn't annoying, it was actually endearing to see Goshiki blabbering things he found interesting while a towel was draped from his hair, covering his whole upper body. 

Goshiki looked like an overgrown child while talking about his cat and Shirabu annoyingly doesn't mind. 

Maybe it was because of his tired mind that was stressed out because of Goshiki whining a while ago when Shirabu was pulling him away from the Ice cream store. And it was also a possibility that his worry increased when he found out they had no signal to call his friend.

Shirabu thinks that not even a day has passed and he already hit a guy who's the friend of a close friend of his best friend Yahaba.

Damn him for allowing Shigeru to pull him along with his beach vacation.

Once they finally in front of the hut, they were welcomed with the complete opposite of Yahaba. A guy with jet black hair, a frown on his lips with tired eyes looking at Shirabu. All he can think of was, same, why am I here?

This must be the Kunimi guy, Yahaba kept on talking about.

"I think your friend is here." Without even sparing a glance inside the hut the guy he thinks is Kunimi spoke without missing a beat.

Goshiki, formerly hiding at the back of Shirabu, has now rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

"Hi Kunimi! Did you miss me?"

The mentioned man looked at him as if a swollen Goshiki draped with a towel was a normal occasion.

"I was quite happy when you weren't here."

Yahaba thankfully appears next to Kunimi with a questioning pout residing on his face. He looked at Shirabu as if there was something wrong and then spared a glance at Goshiki and then back at him.

"Did you make out with Goshiki?" Kunimi’s smug voice was obviously making Shirabu redden.

Trying not to look flustered, he gathered every sense of pride he had and tried to look at his best friend as if he was a drowning fish, yes, a drowning hamster hybrid fish.

"No, how did you even end up with that conclusion?"

Kunimi then replies before Yahaba can complain about Shirabu’s tone.

"Goshiki’s lips are swollen and the tips of your ears are pink." 

Okay he has a point but that doesn't mean they were sucking their faces off. He just met Kunimi and now the two were teaming up against him. Him! With his wet shoe and a still hunched Goshiki resting on his shoulder.

After an uncomfortable long amount of staring at a smiling Yahaba and a smug Kunimi, Goshiki’s voice echoed across the empty sea.

"He owes me a kiss for hitting a shoe to my face!"

The day was still set, and the heat was beginning to melt Shirabu into a puddle. Maybe Goshiki was right, a refreshing kiss from him - a person he just met would help him ease away the tense muscles along with his flustered heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So, sometimes I write a fic that was supposedly for another pairing but scrape it off. So, I wasn’t satisfied with this fic when I was writing for the other pair. I did a couple of changes since I miss goshira and yeah...
> 
> twt: @shirabangs


End file.
